


Oh Doctor!

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Doctor/Nurse time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Doctor!

 

 

 

 

Sauli walked the long hallway to the doctor’s office, he was tired and sleepy, it was his first time doing night shifts and he was alone in the hospital, well… except for the doctor that is.

 

Sauli got the job at his hospital a week ago, it was a small town hospital, more of a clinic really, it only had four nurses and two doctors. But in the night shifts there was only one doctor and one nurse available, this time it was him and Dr. Lambert. He only meet him once, when he was hired, after that he mostly worked with the other doctor. It was his first job and it was quite nice, all the other nurses were female, but no one teased him about the fact that as cliché as it sounds he was indeed a male gay nurse. He was quite surprised by the way everyone took it actually, until one day when one of the nurses started gossiping about how she slept with Dr. Lambert and told Sauli that he could try too, because Dr. Lambert is actually bisexual. And speaking of clichés that’s when Sauli’s first seed of a totally crazy crush was planted. Sure Dr. Lambert might be ten years older than him, a strictly professional man, like one Sauli has never seen before, but he was also unremarkable beautiful, always incredibly well dressed and groomed and so polite. Sauli would always find ways to stare at him without it being noticed.

 

So, why was he so nervous now? He’ll finally get a chance to speak privately to him. He should be happy.

 

“Dr. Lambert.” Sauli knock on the door and bites his lips.

 

“Yes, come in.” As Sauli walks into his office the first thing he noticed is the big fire place burning, creating a pleasant natural light in the room.  “Oh Sauli, I had no idea you were on shift tonight.”

 

“Y—yes, um… I was supposed to be next week but Amanda has this wedding she had to go to and asked me to change shits with her. I hope that’s ok, doctor.” Sauli bit his lip again; Adam was looking at him through his glasses, from behind the desk. He signed some papers and then rose off from the chair, straightening his long white coat., it was amazing how tall he was.

 

“It’s quite fine, but Amanda should have informed me so I could have— are your clothes wet?” Sauli immediately looks down at the tight blue scrubs he had on, they didn’t have a male nurse uniforms yet, so he had to wear a spear from the nurses, they were quite tight though.

 

“Oh! Yes, I’m sorry. One of the children threw up on me and I had to wash the shirt, it’s still a bit damped.” He totally forgot about the shirt, he should have changed into a t-shirt or something. ‘Fuck’, he was probably all flushed red.

 

“Oh my! You shouldn’t have stayed in wet clothes; you can catch a really bad cold.” But the doctor had barely finished saying that and Sauli was already coughing. “What did I say!” The doctor immediately turned around and started searching in the drawer for something.

 

“Oh no, this is something I caught last week, it’s nothing, really, I feel fine.” But the doctor paid him no attention and walked over to him with the stethoscope around his neck.

 

“Come on, take the shirt off, I want to see what the damage is, that cough sounded pretty serious to me.” Sauli shivered slightly, the man towering over him was so alluring, the voice commanding and the expression deadly serious. Sauli thought his knees might give in as he slowly pulled the shirt damp off, exposing his slightly tanned skin and tight muscles to the professional doctor.

 

“All right.” He says and placed the extremely cold metal part of the stethoscope to Sauli’s chest.

 

“Fuck!” Sauli shreeks in a weak voice at the ice coldness and pulls away slightly.

 

“Oh, my bad! I always forget how cold this thing is, let me heat it up.” He takes the chestpiece and brings it to his mouth blowing warm air onto it as he smiles at Sauli.

 

Sauli could hear the hot puffs of air coming out of the doctor’s mouth, almost like moans or panting. And then just as he thought it was over, the doctor sticks his tongue out and licks over the metal, just a long hot lick and then the chestpiece was back on his chest, warm and moist this time.

 

“Ok then, cough for me, please.” Sauli does and his told, trying hard not to look directly into the doctors eyes, those blue orbs might suck him in completely and he might give in to temptation. He looks at the gray perfectly combed hair instead, Sauli could see it was dyed like that, he was in no way old enough to have that gray hair, but Sauli had to hand it to him, it certainly looked professional.

“Mhmm, now turn around and breathe in deeply.” Sauli almost whimpered, he had no idea if the doctor was just doing his job or teasing the hell out of him. “Don’t let go until I say so.” The chestpiece was now on his back and it kept going lower and lower, until Sauli couldn’t take it anymore he let out the air he was holding in with a delicious little whimper.

 

“Sorry.” He says and the chestpiece was no longer on his back.

 

“It’s all right, you have nothing serious, just a fluke you probably caught from the patients, happens all the time. I’ll give some pills for now and hope it’ll pass.” He says and walks into the medicine closet connected to the room, leaving Sauli shirtless in the middle of the office. It wasn’t all that cold but he was still shivering and hugging his own body.

 

“Oh dear! You’re cold!” Adam says as he walks in with two boxes of medicine. “Here, sit on this.” He places a big furry coat from the hanger down by the fireplace.

 

“But that’s your coat,” Sauli says staring at the big furry thing that now looked like a bear rug or something.

 

“It’s nothing special, besides, you can’t take that wet shirt back on until it dries.” Sauli doesn’t even remember where the shirt is, but he sits down on the coat, the soft fur tickling gently his lower back and the fire hugging him in a nice warmth, he’s not even looking at the doctor anymore.

 

“Here, take this two for now.” Dr. Lambert startled him as he sat down next to Sauli, handing him a small bottle of water and some pills. Sauli couldn’t help but stare at the doctor as he swallowed down the pills, but the doctor was also looking straight at him. After the pills went down he placed the bottle down and almost flinched when Dr. Lambert reached out to wipe the stay of water on the corner of his mouth. He was so enchanting.

 

“Doctor..” He only manages to say before there’s a hand on the back of his neck pulling him into a wet hot kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds, like the doctor was testing him to see if he could pull away.

 

“You’re so beautiful Sauli.” A warm soft hand traveled on his back and then on his chest, exploring and teasing, creasing his nipples and tattoo lines. And as much as he wanted this, Sauli was afraid, he really didn’t was to lose his job over what promises to be a very good fuck.

 

“Doctor we can’t do this.” He sighs, but the doctor doesn’t stop, he instead pushes Sauli down on the coat and starts kissing his skin and his rosy nipples.

 

“Do what? I’m just helping you out with your cold. You’re freezing and skin on skin contact is a good way to warm up. And also the number of phagocytes in the body increases significantly during sex and may even double during an orgasm. The phagocytes are cells in the immune system that seek out and destroy antibodies by penetrating them and self-destructing…” He punctuates the last words by biting harder on Sauli’s soft nipples. “I’m only doing my duties as a doctor; consider this… a very personal treatment.”

 

Sauli moans out loud as a hand suddenly undoes his pants and sneaks down, avoiding his boxers, but massaging his thighs instead. He gasps and feels his body heating up instantly.

 

“But… you—ah and Amanda, doctor, I don’t want to…”

 

“Sush, there was never anything between me and that girl, she just likes to make up things, I’m not even bisexual, I’m completely gay. But I don’t mind the rumors.” He finished by kissing the nurse long, deep and passionate on the rosy and plump lips, tongues dancing together.

 

“My, my, I think you might also be running a small fever.” He says as he licks Sauli’s saliva off his lips.

 

“Dr, Lambert, please be careful, I don’t want you to get sick as well.” Sauli says running his fingers in the opening of the white coat, petting the curly chest hairs.

 

“Nonsense, I know how to deal with such colds. Trust me, you’re in good hands.” The voice is so calming and commanding all at once and it alone makes Sauli leak precum in his boxers. Then the doctor takes the coat off completely, exposing new skin for Sauli’s hands to explore. Sauli never though he would see such a fit, but lean and soft skinned man, he just wanted that body all over him.

 

“Oh, Dr. Lambert I really need something more, please.” The doctor finally stops massaging his thighs and takes his pants off completely.

 

“I would ask you to call me Adam, but the way you say “Dr. Lambert” is so much more interesting.” He starts unbuckling his own pants and Sauli can’t help but moan at the bulge that is exposed when they flew off. “Now, my little nurse, I think these boxers are way too tight for you, it’s practically cutting away at the blood circulation and that’s a very bad thing, besides they’re all wet. We can’t have that.” But before Sauli could respond or protest Adam was already tugging the boxers down roughly.

 

“Doctor, please don’t stare like that, it’s quite intimidating.” Dr. Lambert’s gaze was practically burning holes into him, inspecting everything, spreading his legs and just looking, not once touching.

 

“You’re a very healthy man, nurse. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” He responds and finally, _finally_ grabs Sauli’s hard dick, tugging it once upwards and then down onto his belly, then he took his balls and massaged them gently, rolling each one into his hand until Sauli was squirming and gasping and panting like some kind of jello mess. “Very healthy, now turn around and let’s see what we can do back here.” Sauli groans in frustration but flips around. He expects a touch that never comes, instead after a few moments he gets the doctor’s hands on his shoulders massaging gently, but firm at the same time.

 

“Dr. Lambert! Ahh! That feels amazing. Oh!” Sauli digs his face into the fur and moans away, until he feels Adam breathing in his ear.

 

“It’s a nice trick to unwind someone when you’re preparing them for something… big.” Sauli’s confused for a second, but then he feels something extremely hot and wet on his lower back. He gasps, it can’t be, can it? It felt so long and so thick, he can feel it from the base of his spine, going so high up, too fucking high up.

 

“Oh God, doctor! So huge!” He moans as the doctor starts rubbing against his back and not with his hands this time.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not as scary as it looks.” Oh, but it is, peaking over his shoulder Sauli can see just how scary it is. His cock was monstrously big, bigger than anything he ever had before. “It’s like I tell the kids who have to get a shot. It will only hurt for a second. The difference is that after that I’ll make you feel so damn good.”

 

“Yes, doctor, please.” Before Sauli knew it the doctor was already circling his hole with a wet finger. That went in easily, but the doctor took his time, pulling in and out, looking and examining the stretching muscle. “Oh fuck!” that perfectly manicured finger just rubbed against his prostate, it was literally scratching against it.

 

“Hmmm, yes, there it is. I think you’re ready for the second one now.” And oh, that was a bit of a stretch, even his fingers were long and thick.

 

“Yes! More please! Doctor! Please, I need it deeper.” The two fingers suddenly became three and the stretch was fiery burning, but creating an itch for more at the same time.

 

“Well, this is quite a predicament, you’re still so thigh, even after all this stretching, maybe a forth finger would do it.” Sauli has no time to protest, he just gallops a deep breath of air before he’s stretched to the very limit. The doctor’s left hand was firmly grasping one cheek and spreading him open.

 

“Ah! Ahh! Doctor! It’s too much!” But that doesn’t stop him, Dr. Lambert continues to push and rub and tease until Sauli’s muscle gives in to the stretch. “There we go! I say you’re ready now.”

 

Sauli couldn’t even form words anymore, he desperately needed release and he would have came a while ago if Adam hadn’t grabbed his balls holding them tight, preventing his release as he stretched away.

 

“I think we should do this at your own pace.” He says and get of off Sauli, then lies down beside him. “Come one, I want to see you sink down on me.” And Sauli does, he climbs over the doctor, placing his palms on his chest and letting him guide his own cock at Sauli’s entrance. Sauli moans and cries out and can’t actually believe this is happening, he’s fearing that he might tear open, but it feels too good . Then there was the doctor, staring at him, just smiling, like he was in total control of this.

 

Halfway down on Adam’s cock and he’s panting uncontrollably, he could feel Adam’s head stabbing his insides, he’s just so deep in there. Then suddenly the doctor’s hands are on his hips.

 

“It’ll be easier if you take it in all at once.” Sauli shakes his head gasping.

 

“No, no! I can’t—” And the he screams out loud as the doctor trusted him down on his thick cock, all the way in. There was a moment when he thought that maybe he ripped apart, but he hasn’t and when the initial pain washed away he was left with just an incredible full feeling.

 

Then the thrusts happened, slow at first, mostly Adam moving his hips. But then Sauli’s need came back, and not before long he was thrusting himself in and out, un and down the hard poll, mumbling incantations of pure passion.

 

“Doctor… I’m going to! I need.” He looked down, the rich gray hair was now a mess, he was still smiling, but now he was sweaty and clearly needy himself.

 

“Whenever you’re ready.” A palm pressing down on Sauli’s belly did it, Sauli screamed with the sudden fullness and practically felt the ward of come shooting out of his cock, then spurted up on his chin, on chest, down on Adam’s chest, everywhere. And a few more thrusts in he felt Dr. Lambert go stiff and his huge dick twitch inside him as he found his own orgasm and filled Sauli with his thick spunk. Sauli actually blacked out after that, but just for a second.

 

When he opened his eyes again Adam was still under him, he was drinking from the bottle he gave Sauli earlier, he gulped down the water then brought it to Sauli’s lips.

 

“It’s important to hydrate yourself after an orgasm like that.” He closed his eyes taking all of the water down smiling pleasantly in Adam’s arms, he was lifted up and pushed down onto coat, two fingers finding their way down to his burning red and stretched anus and the doctor played with the come that was leaking out of him. “Especially if you wish to continue any activates for a bit longer.” Then he suddenly opens his eyes to stares into the hungry grayish ones.

 

“OH!” He gasps before he’s taken away by another deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo photoshoped by Yani
> 
> I don't know what to say here. I have to stop my pervy mind before it kills me!


End file.
